Snow Red
by Hell Yster
Summary: Quand une fille en aime une autre et ne peut tenir éloignés ses rivaux. Quand une autre est préoccupée par les problèmes que son espèce rencontre au point de ne pas remarquer les regards intéressés sur sa personne. RWBY (saison 2 (dès l'épisode 18)) avec les couples Ruby/Weiss, Yang/Blake, Pyrrha/Jaune et mentions d'autres. [SUSPENDU]
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

_\- POV Ruby_

\- Nooooooooooooooooon. Je hais ce jeu émotionnel auquel on joue, fit Weiss en jetant ses cartes sur le plateau du jeu de tactique auquel Yang ne cessait de gagner.

\- Sois forte, Weiss, nous passerons à travers cette épreuve ensemble, geint Ruby en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

\- Ferme-la, ne me touche pas ! répondit l'intéressée en resserrant tout de même ses bras autour de la brune.

\- Très bien, Blake, à toi ! s'exclama avec entrain Yang en tournant la tête vers la Faunus qui avait l'air préoccupé et complètement dans les nuages.

\- Bien… Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, exactement ?

\- Tu joues Vale tentant de conquérir Remnant !

Heureusement pour Blake, Jaune arriva à cet instant précis, lui épargnant la peine de devoir jouer son tour à ce jeu qu'elle ne suivait absolument pas.

\- Hey, je peux jouer ? demanda le blond avec un grand sourire, brièvement heureux d'échapper à ses études.

\- Désolée Jaune, mais on est déjà quatre à jouer, lui répondit Ruby qui avait repris sa place avec regrets à l'arrivée du jeune homme, son jeu en main.

\- En plus, je doute qu'un esprit comme le tien puisse s'adonner à un jeu tactique de ce genre, ajouta Weiss, moqueuse.

\- Euh tu as attaqué ta propre flotte navale il y a deux tours, glissa Yang, faisant grogner la blanche.

\- Ça t'apprendra, Ice Queen. On m'a dit que j'étais un leader-né, moi, dit Jaune, l'air fier.

\- Par qui ? Ta mère ? demanda Weiss sur le ton habituel qu'elle adoptait – hautain et froid.

\- … Et Pyrrha !

\- Encore salut ! fit la dénommée Pyrrha de la table voisine où elle lisait une bande dessinée confisquée à Jaune quelques minutes plus tôt et où Ren tentait de lire un énorme livre sur lequel Nora s'était assoupie, marmonnant des mots sans queue ni tête à intervalles réguliers.

\- Allez, laissez-moi jouer un tour ! supplia Jaune les mains jointes.

\- Je ne vais pas te confier les citoyens de Vacuo.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, tu m'as déjà confié des choses plus importantes avant. Tu nous as dit que Blake était secrètement…

Il fut coupé par Pyrrha qui avait bondi à une vitesse surprenante de sa chaise pour couvrir la bouche de son ami avec sa main. Elle compléta sa phrase à sa place avec un sourire gêné :

\- Une personne drôle et incroyablement adorable que nous adorons et respectons, bien sûr.

Blake fronça les sourcils, pas dupe pour un sou. Jaune, embarrassé au plus haut point s'inclina :

\- Bien. C'est. Demoiselles, appréciez vos batailles.

Alors que Ruby se retenait de rire, après la dispute Weiss-Jaune et la maladresse du jeune homme, un nouveau venu arriva.

\- 'Ssup les perdants ! s'exclama Sun avec un signe de la main et un sourire, sa queue de Faunus s'agitant légèrement.

\- Hey Sun ! répondit Ruby, songeant que son sourire était contagieux.

\- Ruby, Yang, Blake… Ice Queen, salua-t-il tour à tour.

\- Hé ! protesta Weiss, décidément agacée par ce surnom. Pourquoi tout le monde continue de m'appeler comme ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous présenter officiellement à un ami, continua Sun en se tournant vers le jeune homme bronzé aux cheveux bleus qui se tenait droit comme un piquet à côté de lui.

\- Euh… Les bibliothèques ne sont-elles pas faites pour lire ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- MERCI, s'exclama Ren, de loin, énervé de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer.

\- Pancakes ! l'appuya Nora, réveillée en sursaut.

\- Ferme-la, fais pas ton nerd, fit Sun à son ami.

\- Hop hop hop. Intellectuel, s'il te plaît. Merci.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se tourna ensuite vers son audience.

\- Je m'appelle Neptune, dit-il en levant la main.

\- D'où viens-tu ? demanda Weiss, visiblement intéressée, ce qui agaça passablement Ruby.

\- Je suis d'Haven, répondit Neptune en s'approchant de Weiss. Et je ne crois pas connaître votre nom… Snow Angel.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel mais personne ne la remarqua.

\- Euh. Je suis Weiss, sourit la jeune fille, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à la mauvaise humeur de la rouge.

\- Tu plaisantes, là ? s'exclama Jaune, que tout le monde ignora.

Sun se pencha vers Blake :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de personne à aimer les jeux de société.

Blake leva la tête vers lui, toujours aussi préoccupée, ce qui n'échappa pas aux filles de son équipe.

\- Ouais. Je crois que j'en ai fini avec ça, fit-elle en se levant et écartant Sun de son chemin. On se voit plus tard, tout le monde.

Sun haussa les épaules, pensant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, sous les regards des autres.

\- Les femmes ! dit Nora, de loin, s'attirant la perplexité de tous.

Ruby se leva à son tour, s'attirant le regard curieux de sa sœur. Elle secoua la tête et sortit, suivie de près par Yang. Sun se retrouva à tenir la chandelle entre Neptune et Weiss. Heureusement pour lui, Jaune le tira vers lui pour lui demander son avis sur Pyrrha. Il s'appliqua donc à démontrer par a + b que se montrer indifférent n'était pas la voie à suivre pour charmer une fille.  
Pendant ce temps, Yang était dans le couloir des dortoirs à tenter de tirer les vers du nez de sa cadette. Celle-ci, têtue comme une mule s'évertuait à ne rien dire.

\- Je t'assure que tout va bien, Yang. Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de Blake.

Elle sut qu'elle avait dit les bons mots quand elle vit l'air inquiet de Yang se renforcer. Weiss choisit cet instant-là pour se joindre à elles. Elles entrèrent ensemble dans leur dortoir en discutant sur leur partie. Blake tenta de se faufiler en douce vers la porte alors que les trois autres semblaient occupées mais fut interrompue.

\- STOP, s'exclama Weiss, l'air déterminé, le doigt pointé vers la noire. Ces derniers temps, tu as été renfermée, sombre et maussade.

\- Euh tu viens de t'en rendre compte ? demanda Yang sarcastiquement.

\- Ce qui, je le sais, est un peu ton truc, mais là tu l'as fait beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Je trouve ça inacceptable, tu nous as promis à nous toutes que si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu nous le ferais savoir !

Ruby fut légèrement surprise de voir l'insistance dont faisait preuve Weiss à cet instant. L'instant suivant la rendit encore plus perplexe avant de la faire s'enfoncer dans un fou rire nerveux.

En effet, la blanche fit une figure et bondit sur une chaise en équilibre instable, le doigt pointé sur Blake en s'exclamant passionnément :

\- DONC, Blake Belladonna, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle descendit gracieusement de la chaise comme si de rien n'était tandis que Ruby reprenait tant bien que mal son sérieux et que Yang était perplexe au possible. La réponse de la Faunus ne se fit pas attendre :

\- C'est juste que… Je ne comprends pas comment tout le monde peut rester aussi calme avec tout ce qu'il se passe dehors.

Ruby, compatissante, intervint en demandant :

\- Tu penses toujours à Torchwick ?

\- Torchwick, les White Fang, tout ça ! Quelque chose d'énorme se prépare et personne ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher !

\- Ozpin nous a dit de ne pas nous en inquiéter. Je suis sûre que la police et les chasseurs sont bien assez qualifiés pour gérer ça, fit Yang, se voulant optimiste.

\- Eh bien pas moi ! répliqua Blake, énervée. Ils ne connaissent pas les White Fang comme je les connais.

Weiss, Ruby et Yang échangèrent un regard à la fois perdu et compréhensif.

\- Okay, entre exploser des boîtes de nuit, arrêter des voleurs et combattre pour la liberté, il y a une différence. Je suis sûre que vous trois êtes convaincues que vous êtes prêtes à sortir et appréhender les personnes responsables…, commença Weiss de son habituel ton hautain quoique sans mépris.

\- Euh qui ? demanda Ruby, qui fut ignorée.

\- Mais laissez-moi être encore une fois la voix de la raison. Nous sommes des étudiantes ! Nous ne sommes pas prêtes pour gérer ce genre de situation.

\- Eh bien, oui, mais…, reprit la rouge.

\- Nous ne sommes PAS prêtes, cria la blanche avec hargne vers sa direction.

Ruby détourna le regard, à la fois blessée et vexée. Mais elle n'en montra rien.

\- Nous pourrions ne JAMAIS être prêtes, répliqua Blake sur le même ton hargneux et nerveux. Nos ennemis ne vont pas simplement s'asseoir et attendre que nous ayons nos diplômes ! Ils sont DEHORS, quelque part, en train de planifier leurs prochaines actions et aucune de nous ne sait ce que c'est, mais ça va ARRIVER, que nous soyons prêtes ou NON !

Ruby décida qu'il était temps de détendre l'atmosphère. Après tout, elle était le leader de l'équipe.

\- Ok.

Elle leva un bras puis entama une espèce de danse avec diverses poses tout en parlant :

\- Qui est pour devenir les plus jeunes chasseuses de l'Histoire à descendre toutes seules une organisation corrompue qui est en train de conspirer contre le Royaume de Vale ? Dites « aye », conclut-elle avec un petit sourire, sachant parfaitement que c'était totalement irresponsable.

Heureusement pour elle, sa sœur répondit immédiatement avec le même sourire malicieux en faisant un signe de victoire.

\- YES ! Je t'adore quand tu es fougueuse.

Weiss soupira, les bras croisés.

\- Eh bien. Je suppose que ça peut être amusant…

\- Personne n'a dit « aye »…, murmura Ruby dans son coin.

Blake sourit pour la première fois depuis un moment.

\- Très bien, alors. On est dedans ensemble !

Ruby choisit cet instant pour se remettre de sa légère déception et se tourna vers les autres avec un grand sourire :

\- Échafaudons un plan !

Comme d'habitude, la première à répondre à son enthousiasme fut sa sœur.

\- OUAIS !

Ruby eut soudain une révélation.

\- Oh non. J'ai laissé mon plateau de jeu à la bibliothèque ! fit-elle, horrifiée.

Weiss leva sa main et la posa sur son front, exaspérée, et répondit ironiquement :

\- Nous sommes condamnées.

Ruby sortit vitesse grand V de la chambre, lançant un bref « A plus tard, les filles », ne prenant pas garde à ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin. Elle se cogna dans deux personnes qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle ne se méfia pas, sachant que les élèves d'Haven étaient en visite à Beacon et leur indiqua leur chemin, ignorant que deux des trois personnes avaient commis un meurtre le matin même.  
En arrivant à la bibliothèque, elle s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte et repensa à l'après-midi qui avait si vite basculé. Elle repensa avec rancune à Neptune qui avait pris l'initiative de courtiser SA Weiss.  
Mais ses pensées rationnelles la rattrapèrent très vite. Elle n'avait pas à lui en vouloir. Weiss n'était pas sienne. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait se déclarer à la blanche, celle-ci la faisant toujours reculer aux moments où elle était enfin sûre d'elle. La rouge savait que Weiss avait son propre moyen d'expression et qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment méchante. Elle l'adorait. L'aimait. Mais doutait beaucoup trop d'elle-même pour se décider à le dire à l'intéressée.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chap 2_

_\- POV Ruby_

Ruby observait l'objet de ses pensées contempler son horloge numérique avec hâte. Lorsqu'elle vit Jaune se décaler vers elle, elle tendit toute son attention vers ce qu'il disait… Et ne put s'empêcher de grogner, s'attirant un regard perplexe de Yang. Elle fit semblant de tousser pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur avant de reposer son le sien sur Weiss. Elle avait repoussé en beauté le blond lorsque les 4h00 avaient sonnées. Celui-ci montra clairement sa déception, s'attirant un regard triste de Pyrrha que Ruby ne manqua pas. Elle comprit immédiatement et se promit de régler ça, autant pour aider la rousse que pour se débarrasser d'un rival potentiel.  
Mais pour le moment, l'équipe RWBY avait prévu quelque chose pour la soirée et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses coéquipières. Elles s'équipèrent dans un premier temps en silence. Blake prit la parole :

\- J'ai bien cru que ce cours ne finirait jamais.

\- Très bien, les filles, c'est le grand jour ! Que l'enquête commence ! s'exclama Ruby avec l'enthousiasme qui lui avait valu en grande partie la place de leader – en sautant de son lit avec un large sourire sur le visage.

\- Je suis ravie de voir que quelqu'un prend ça au sérieux… ironisa Weiss, n'arrivant plus à déterminer si elle était amusée ou exaspérée par la rouge.

\- Hey, on a un plan ! Intervint Yang, défendant sa sœur. C'est plutôt une chose sérieuse !

\- Bon. Récapitulons ! Reprit Ruby. Tout le monde se souvient de son objectif ?

\- Eh bien, toi et moi, on doit se rendre au CCT pour jeter un œil aux dossiers des Schnee concernant tous les vols de Dust ou autres anomalies, fit Weiss en souriant, fière d'elle-même. Vu que je suis de la famille, ça ne posera aucun problème.

Ruby travailla mentalement pour s'empêcher d'espérer que Weiss soit si enthousiasme d'y aller avec elle et finit par se convaincre qu'elle était seulement fière de son rang et de son utilité dans cette mission. Heureusement pour elle, l'attention des deux autres était focalisée sur Blake, dont elle n'avait pas entendu le début de l'intervention.

\- … Si j'arrive à m'y infiltrer, je saurai enfin ce qu'ils préparent.

\- Moi, j'ai une connaissance dans les quartiers pourris qui sait toujours tout ce qu'il se passe à Vale. Obtenir des informations de sa part ne devrait pas être trop dur, termina Yang, croisant les bras fièrement en jetant un bref coup d'œil dans la direction de Blake, espérant l'impressionner.

\- Bien on se retrouvera du côté de Yang quand on aura terminé. C'est parti !, s'exclama Ruby.

\- Ouais ! Fit une voix masculine provenant de la fenêtre.

Sun y était perché, la tête à l'envers, sa queue le retenant. Les quatre filles reculèrent de surprise.

\- Sun ! Dit Blake.

\- Comment t'es arrivé ici ? Demanda Yang.

\- Facile, je le fais tout le temps !

\- Tu fais QUOI, tout le temps ?! S'exclama Weiss, outrée.

\- J'escalade les arbres, je fais ça tout le temps ! Répondit simplement Sun en haussant les épaules.

Ou plutôt en les baissant, vu la position dans laquelle il était.  
Weiss lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'il se décidait à entrer.

\- Dooonc, vous allez enfin rendre à Torchwick la monnaie de sa pièce ?

Ce fut Blake qui lui répondit :

\- Nous allons enquêter sur ce qu'il se passe… en équipe.

\- Désolée, Sun, on ne veut pas impliquer nos amis si ce n'est pas nécessaire, l'appuya Ruby.

\- Pfff, c'est débile ! On devrait toujours impliquer nos amis. C'est pour ça que j'ai amené Neptune !

Sun leva la main, le pouce pointé, par-dessus son épaule, montrant l'espace ouvert sur le vide de la fenêtre.  
Les quatre filles se penchèrent dans l'encadrement et virent Neptune debout sur un morceau du mur qui formait un rebord, tout à fait à l'aise… ou presque.

\- 'Ssup.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé là ? Demanda Ruby, pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.  
\- J'ai de la ressource, sourit-il avant de reprendre un peu moins à l'aise. Sérieusement, est-ce que je peux rentrer ? C'est vachement haut, quand même.

Bien que Ruby ait été tentée de le laisser sur place, elles le laissèrent entrer et le plan fut changé pour s'adapter à l'arrivée des deux garçons.

\- Bon, je vais avec Weiss, commença Ruby. Sun, tu vas avec Blake. Et Neptune, tu vas avec Yang, vu qu'elle n'a pas de partenaire. Ça vous va ?

Elle voulait se réserver la blanche mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ce fut l'intéressée qui la reprit. Elle poussa le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus vers Yang.

\- En fait, Ruby, pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui ferais équipe avec Yang ? Après tout, c'est ta sœur.

\- Mais… Avec qui tu irais ?

\- Eh bien… Je suppose que Neptune pourrait…

Ruby émit un faux rire.

\- Naah.

Elle s'attira un regard noir de Weiss. Elle prit donc l'initiative de l'emmener de force avec elle, la traînant derrière elle. Cette fois, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

\- Mais, mais…, protesta Weiss.

Une fois arrivées à destination, Ruby ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point la tour de transmission pouvait être si haute !

\- Tu devrais voir celle d'Atlas, répliqua Weiss, qui avait laissé tomber, bon gré mal gré, sa lutte pour Neptune.

\- C'était la première, c'est ça ?

\- Correct. Atlas a développé le premier le système de transmissions intercontinentales qui permet aux quatre royaumes de communiquer entre eux. Ce fut leur cadeau au monde après la Grande Guerre.

Ruby, encore légèrement agacée de la scène avec Neptune lui répondit en l'imitant pour se moquer gentiment d'elle.

\- Ooooh, regardez-moi. Je suis Weiss, je sais des choses, je suis riche !

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant. En plus, la seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici, c'est parce que TU aimes cette tour. On aurait facilement pu appeler depuis la bibliothèque.

Ruby devait bien lui concéder ça.

\- Je sais, mais c'est tellement cool ! Oh. Je vais prendre une photo !

Dans sa maladresse, elle fit tomber son scroll qui rebondit jusqu'aux pieds de… Penny.

\- Tu as laissé tomber ça.

Ruby, qui s'était demandé ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue s'exclama, surprise :

\- Penny ?!

Celle-ci feignit la surprise.

\- Où étais-tu ? On ne t'a plus vue depuis l'incident sur les docks !

\- Euh désolée, je pense que tu fais erreur, dit Penny. Euh je dois y aller, reprit-elle après un hoquet.

Elle fila en vitesse après avoir rendu son appareil à la rouge. Cette dernière, bornée, se demanda ce qu'il en était et hésita pendant une seconde : rester avec sa chère et tendre ou aller voir Penny pour comprendre ?

\- C'est quoi son problème ? Demanda la chère et tendre en question.

La curiosité l'emporta. Probablement aidée par sa rancune tenace envers les avances des jeunes hommes envers Weiss et son manque de réaction, surtout envers le bleu.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais tirer ça au clair. Va passer le coup de fil, on se retrouve plus tard.

Et Ruby se lança à la suite de Penny, plantant Weiss, qui réagit un peu tard.

\- Attends !


	3. Chapter 3

_C'est la première fois que je m'exprime en début de chapitre, je voulais simplement répondre à Ragamin, dont la review m'a plutôt fait plaisir : tu verras que la fic commence dès ce chapitre à prendre tout doucement son propre envol jusqu'à presque complètement - je pense - se décoller de l'anime (je me suis privée de regarder la suite pour m'obliger à, justement, plus personnaliser mon écrit ;-;), donc j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer :** (un peu tardif, le temps que je m'habitue au site...) Tout appartient à Rooster Teeth

_Chap 3 _

_– POV Weiss._

\- Je rêve, elle fait tout pour que je reste avec elle, puis elle me plante, rumina Weiss en grognant.

Elle savait qu'elle avait exagéré en tentant de rester avec Neptune, allant jusqu'à obliger Ruby à la traîner derrière elle. Mais elle avait son objectif à elle, et il fallait avouer que le jeune homme n'était pas moche, loin de là. C'était la proie idéale pour rendre la rouge jalouse et l'obliger à venir vers elle. Jusqu'ici ça avait fonctionné, mais apparemment, elle lui en voulait plus qu'elle ne pensait.  
Weiss savait que son « plan » était naze et typiquement cliché, mais elle n'était pas du genre à aller vers les autres, même quand elle savait que son attirance allait au-delà de tout ce qu'elle tentait d'imaginer. Il fallait amener la jolie manieuse de fauche vers elle et elle était prête à tout pour y parvenir. Même se laisser aller dans les bras d'un autre qui ne l'intéressait pas. Après tout, elle devait garder son statut.  
Mais la situation actuelle lui démontrait que le moyen employé n'était pas si efficient qu'elle l'espérait. Et si Ruby aimait Penny ? Que ferait Weiss ? Elle soupira et se tourna vers l'immense tour que sa belle appréciait. Elle avait une mission à accomplir, où que soient les autres.

Elle fit son entrée dans l'immense tour, avec sa démarche habituelle, dédaignant les autres et observant vaguement les terminaux qui émettaient une lueur vert fluo, réunis autour du pilier central et tout le long des murs. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, espérant que personne ne l'arrêterait. Son statut et son nom devrait lui ouvrir toutes les portes… Non ?

\- Bonjour et bienvenue au CCT, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda la voix mécanisée dans l'ascenseur.

\- J'aimerais me rendre à la salle des communications, je vous prie, répondit Weiss de la voix la plus assurée possible.

\- Bien entendu. Voudriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, placer votre scroll sur l'écran pour l'identification ?

Weiss leva l'appareil et obéit à la voix.

\- Parfait. Merci, Mademoiselle Schnee.

Weiss ne put s'empêcher de se sentir irritée en entendant son nom. Même si elle l'affichait toujours comme étant sa principale source de fierté, elle n'en pensait pas moins. Son nom était la seule chose qui lui avait toujours tout ouvert et tout permis. Qu'en était-il de sa personne ? Elle n'était pas que « Mademoiselle Schnee », elle était Weiss avant tout, et c'est peut-être parce que Ruby ne l'avait jamais traitée autrement que normalement qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse. Amoureuse, c'était bien la première fois que ce terme venait dans son esprit. Pourtant rien ne vint le contredire.  
Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits en se forçant à sourire puis abandonna.  
En sortant de l'ascenseur, elle se dirigea vers l'hologramme de l'hôtesse d'accueil. Elle lui fit ses demandes puis se rendit au terminal 3, où l'envoya la femme projetée.  
Sur l'écran s'afficha la secrétaire du bureau de son père, et après avoir refusé de l'avoir lui ou sa sœur en communication, elle demanda à voir les documents qui l'intéressaient, enfouissant ses sentiments en elle pour jouer son rôle de petite fille héritière d'un grand homme connu dans le monde entier. Elle savait que, plus tard, son seul réconfort serait de voir ses amies et songea brièvement à Yang et Blake en se demandant si tout allait bien pour elles. Elle s'empêcha cependant de penser à Ruby, qui, elle le savait, la faisait toujours réagir excessivement malgré elle.

_– POV Yang_

Au moment-même où Ruby se faisait poursuivre par des soldats, Yang, qui en ignorait tout, freina brutalement devant une espèce de night-club et descendit de sa moto, laissant un Neptune complètement sonné derrière elle.

\- Viens, mes amis sont là-dedans.

\- .. Cool.

Ce fût le seul mot qu'il parvint à lâcher avant de se secouer.

\- Et c'est où, exactement « là-dedans » ?

Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment d'où une musique pulsait et d'où des rayons de lumières filtraient sous deux énormes battants de porte, gardés par quatre hommes en noir, chapeau assorti, cravate rouge et moustache. Yang soupira en se disant que sa connaissance n'avait pas changé, toujours les mêmes habitudes. Quand deux des quatre hommes tentèrent de l'attaquer et se retrouvèrent d'emblée assommés, les deux autres se réfugièrent fissa à l'intérieur.

\- Dépêche, ferme, elle arrive !

Le barman, le torse bombé de fierté, leva un sourcil perplexe. Puis sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sous les coups de poings de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui entra d'un pas tranquille. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une nuée de canons de flingues se pointent vers elle. Elle se demanda un bref instant ce que penserait Blake de cette entrée pleine de classe avant de soupirer et de se résigner à se mettre en position de combat, Neptune derrière elle, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Décidément, il n'était pas très utile, celui-là. Le barman poussa un long soupir exaspéré et ordonna à ses hommes de baisser les armes et la laisser passer.  
Neptune, qui, décidément, avait eu son quota d'émotions fortes, lâcha la seule phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Quelle femme.

Il remarqua alors les deux femmes à sa gauche et se redressa pour dire fièrement « 'Ssup ». Il se mangea un râteau plutôt flagrant, qui ne le fit même pas réagir.

Yang s'accouda au bar et demanda au barman – sa fameuse connaissance – qui « prêtait » ses hommes pour une certaine somme à ceux qui payaient. Or elle les avait vus, ses hommes, aux côtés de Torchwick, et se prépara à lui tirer les vers du nez, tout en espérant que sa sœur et Weiss n'aillent pas se fourrer dans une énième chausse-trappe et que Blake, la Faunus qu'elle adorait en secret, n'allait pas laisser libre-cours à sa rage, bien que compréhensible.

_– POV Blake_

Au grand dam de Yang, elle allait vite apprendre que Blake n'était pas restée incognito, contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait. Elle avait réussi à s'infiltrer à la réunion des White Fang, en compagnie de Sun, et n'avait pu éviter de se faire remarquer. Malgré elle, pour changer. Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès, elle se retrouvait poursuivie par un immense robot, dernier produit de l'armée officielle qui s'était retrouvé, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, entre les mains cupides de Torchwick. Et maintenant elle se battait pour sa survie.  
Heureusement les renforts arrivèrent bien vite pour la supporter, bien que Sun ait disparu de sa vue. L'équipe RWBY se lança dans un combat d'équipe sans merci.  
Blake fut d'abord inquiète pour Yang, quand elle vit tous les coups que Torchwick lui donna, puis impressionnée par sa faculté à se relever pour donner une bonne leçon à l'homme qui s'en prenait à elles. Le sang-froid dont elle faisait preuve l'empêcha de courir vers elle et l'obligea à se concentrer sur le mouvement Bourdon, qu'elles utilisaient en partenariat. En voyant Ruby et Weiss coopérer, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elles feraient un beau couple, puis réalisant ses pensées en pleine bataille, elle se secoua et lança Yang de plus belle vers le droïde. La blonde et elle étaient liées par cette unique bandelette noire et pourtant c'est cette bandelette et leur travail d'équipe, ainsi que la force de Yang qui leur permit de remporter la victoire. Pendant un instant, Blake se sentit fière, et son inquiétude vis-à-vis de son clan avait disparu, laissant place à un sentiment chaud et agréable qu'elle ressentit en regardant Yang lancer un dernier coup vers Torchwick.  
Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sauvé par cette fille à l'ombrelle et qu'il leur échappe à nouveau. Blake s'enfonça à nouveau dans un état de rage et d'amertume qu'elle dissimula derrière une impassibilité tenace. Elle ne put que reconnaître à Yang sa rapidité à réagir, mais ne put rire à la tentative humoristique de Weiss – chose pourtant rare.

\- Non. Juste non.

\- Quoi ? Vous le faites, vous.

\- Il y a un temps et un lieu pour les blagues, intervint Yang.

\- Et ce n'en était pas un ?

\- Non, c'est juste que ce n'était pas génial.

\- Eh bien au moins, j'essaie.

Ruby, laissée derrière demanda dans le vide :

\- Attendez… Où sont Sun et Neptune ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle suivit le mouvement.

_– POV Sun_

\- Elles vont probablement bien.

Sun dit ça en plongeant ses baguettes dans son bol de nouilles, assis tranquillement sur un tabouret à un bar à ramen. Neptune à ses côtés fut d'abord perplexe puis se tourna vers son bol en répondant vaguement.

\- Tu dois avoir raison…


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà, chapitre 4, celui qui prend véritablement son envol ! Merci de ton soutien, Ragamin, et bonne lecture, en espérant que ça continue de te plaire !_

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Rooster Teeth.

_Chap 4_

_– POV Ruby_

Le combat de Pyrrha était impressionnant. Ruby se demandait encore comment Jaune pouvait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Weiss. Enfin, elle comprenait, mais elle voulait que le blond et la guerrière finissent ensemble. Mais comment les y pousser ?  
Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions quand le type de Haven, Mercure, se porta volontaire pour combattre. Lorsqu'il déclara forfait, elle resta perplexe. Il était bien plus fort qu'il ne le montrait, alors pourquoi abandonner ? Pyrrha était dans le même état d'incompréhension, et Ruby se promit, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'aller lui parler à la fin du cours.

Une fois dehors, elle suivit pourtant Yang et Weiss. Blake était derrière elles, à la traîne. Sous ses yeux, il y avait d'immenses cernes, prouvant à quel point elle se surmenait et à quel point l'inactivité la frustrait. La semi-victoire de l'autre jour face à l'immense droïde et le ramassage d'informations de-ci de-là ne l'avaient pas satisfaite, loin de là. Et Ruby ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa sœur qui s'en faisait pour Blake. Lorsqu'elle envoya balader Sun – le pauvre – les filles surent que c'était le bon moment pour la mettre face à ses défauts.

\- VOUS QUOI ?

\- On veut que tu ailles au bal, Blake, dit Ruby, d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante.

\- C'est ridicule.

Pas tant que ça, à en juger la réponse.

\- Blake, on s'inquiète pour toi, cette enquête commence à t'embrouiller l'esprit, argua Yang.

\- Tu ne dors pas, tu ne manges presque pas, et pour être honnête, même tes notes ont pris un sacré coup, soutint Weiss.

Elle ne vit pas que Ruby s'était un instant coupée de la conversation pour la contempler. Le bal. Elle avait complètement oublié. C'était devenu à la fois son occasion pour réunir Pyrrha et Jaune, mais aussi une corvée, car elle devrait éloigner tous ses éventuels rivaux de Weiss.  
Quand elle entendit la dernière réplique de Blake, sur les questions et réponses, elle se décida à intervenir tandis qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit.

\- Blake, tu ne seras pas capable de trouver quoi que ce soit si tu n'es pas capable de garder les yeux ouverts.

\- On te demande juste de te détendre pour UNE journée, dit Yang. 

C'est à cette phrase que commença le plan de Ruby. Tout d'abord elle alla voir Pyrrha et l'emmena discuter à la bibliothèque. Elle venait de voir Jaune qui lui avait demandé des conseils pour avoir une chance avec Weiss. Ruby en avait assez des tentatives du blond. Et voir la redoutable guerrière sur le point de fondre en larmes renforça sa détermination.

\- Dooonc tu veux aller au bal avec lui, c'est ça ?

Pyrrha la regarda dans les yeux puis les baissa avec gêne et murmura un « oui » presque inaudible. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Alors que Ruby ouvrait la bouche, elle intervint cependant :

\- Mais lui ne veut pas, et je ne tiens pas à le forcer. On ne devrait pas obliger les gens qu'on aime à avoir des sentiments pour nous.

Ruby acquiesça. Elle était évidemment d'accord. Pour autant, il n'était pas interdit de se battre pour les conquérir. Elle axa donc sa réplique suivante sur l'humour.

\- Dooonc tu admets que tu aimes Jaune ?

Elle rougit violemment avant de sourire devant son air espiègle.

\- Et toi, avec Weiss, tu te crois si discrète que ça ?

Là, Ruby fut interloquée, elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma pendant quelques secondes comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle inspira profondément avant de répondre, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire triste de pointer.

\- D'accord, je l'admets. Mais il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de toi. Je n'aurai jamais Weiss, tandis que toi tu as toutes tes chances avec Jaune. Tu es talentueuse, belle, intelligente et vous êtes déjà super proches ! Enfin, je crois…

Mine de rien, ces compliments touchèrent Pyrrha plus que Ruby ne l'aurait pensé, vu la manière dont son sourire s'élargissait. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut à son tour d'étonner Ruby. Encore une fois. On aurait presque dit un jeu.

\- Je veux bien que tu m'aides à « conquérir » Jaune, commença-t-elle en mimant les guillemets. À condition que tu me promettes de ne pas abandonner pour Weiss.

La rouge réfléchit un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Pyrrha que c'était sans espoir pour elle, vu que Weiss était sous le charme de Neptune, sans briser les espoirs de la rousse pour Jaune qui essayait de courtiser Weiss. C'était tout comme. Alors, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait rien à perdre à promettre et essayer. Après tout, elle s'attendait déjà au pire, alors…

\- OK. Je promets, dit-elle en tendant la main vers Pyrrha.

Elles se serrèrent la main, échangeant un sourire complice. Ruby avait réussi à consoler la jeune femme et se disait que Yang aurait été fière d'elle.

\- Maintenant, il faut trouver Sun, déclara-t-elle, décidée.

Pyrrha la fixa, interloquée, un sourcil levé.

\- Euh ce n'est pas avec Sun que je veux aller au bal, tu te souviens ?

\- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant la main de son amie et en l'entraînant dans son sillage.

_– POV Weiss_

La blanche s'ennuyait. Elle avait tourné comme un lion en cage dans la chambre pendant une bonne heure, se demandant où étaient passées les autres et rouspétant au sujet de Ruby qui avait disparu tout de suite après avoir convaincu Blake de venir au bal. Elle était maintenant allongée de biais sur son lit, faisant fi de la bonne tenue, pour une fois. Elle soupira.  
Blake avait accepté leur marché, mais à la seule condition qu'elle trouve un cavalier avant le lendemain. Yang avait fait une drôle de tête puis l'avait tirée avec elle en disant quelque chose à propos d'une chasse aux prétendants. En tenant compte du regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle regardait Blake, Weiss s'était inquiétée du fait qu'elle irait sûrement au sens propre chasser les éventuels coureurs qui oseraient toucher à la Faunus. Ou simplement poser ses yeux dessus.  
Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule dans la chambre depuis un bon bout de temps déjà – les professeurs ayant jugé bon qu'ils « fraternisent avec Haven pour le bal », il n'y avait pas de cours – elle en était venue à des pensées bien plus sombres.  
Son père, elle le savait, voudrait sûrement entendre des échos positifs de sa sortie au bal, sa digne fille devrait être accompagnée d'un beau parti et être d'une beauté transcendantale. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au bras d'un garçon qui ne la regarderait que parce qu'elle était l'héritière d'une famille riche. Aucune envie de se retrouver avec qui que ce soit d'autre qu'une personne, d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'aurait pas le choix, si elle tenait à rester à Beacon. Faire honneur ou partir. Bon sang de bonsoir, elle aurait aimé être aussi libre que ses amies, parfois. Pouvoir se détendre à tout moment, parler sans avoir à penser pendant des minutes entières à ce qu'elle devait se limiter à dire, et surtout, surtout, pouvoir être au bras de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait changer, et n'était pas sûre de pouvoir gérer ça.

D'un coup, elle se redressa. Un détail du bal venait de lui revenir. La robe. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait un tailleur connu à Vale. Enfin une bonne raison de sortir et d'éventuellement partir à la recherche de Ruby. Enfin de ses amies. Enfin… inutile de se le cacher, au final. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était la voir.  
Elle marchait dans le couloir, de sa démarche lente et mesurée pour être hautaine, comme à son habitude quand elle entendit des rires venant du hall et s'éloignant. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Ruby souriante main dans la main avec… Pyrrha en train de sortir de l'école. Mais elle avait un faible pour les rousses ou quoi ?  
Voir ça l'avait vraiment perturbée. Dans toutes les histoires à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait lues, ce genre de chose arrivait, la fausse impression de tromperie, alors que l'être aimé ne faisait rien de mal. Elle avait toujours grogné devant les réactions du héros ou de l'héroïne et s'était promis que ça ne lui arriverait jamais. Elle se l'était promis, mais ne put s'empêcher de sentir un pincement au cœur et un élan de rancune.  
Elle se dirigea donc vers Neptune qui passait là, seul, les mains dans les poches.

_– POV Yang_

Il lui semblait avoir marché pendant des heures dans toute l'école pour faire le tour des garçons libres. Elle était éreintée et avait une faim de loup au point qu'elle n'avait presque plus la force de jeter des regards noirs sur les jeunes hommes qui portaient un peu trop d'intérêt à Blake. Celle-ci soupirait, se demandant ce qui pouvait les faire fuir aussi vite. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Yang. Jusqu'à ce qu'au tournant d'un couloir, Blake la plaque contre un mur, l'empêchant de bouger. Elle mesura la force de l'autre et sut qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas facilement.

\- D'abord tu me forces à accepter d'aller à ce stupide bal, et ensuite tu fais fuir tous les gars qui auraient pu m'accompagner ? Tu n'es pas un peu contradictoire, Yang Xiao Long ?

Elle était beaucoup trop proche de Yang. La blonde sentait son cœur accélérer et ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard de ses yeux noirs d'encre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque, pas maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment d'imposer à Blake ses sentiments. Mais elle s'était fourrée dans une sacrée mouise. Elle ne pensait pas que la Faunus remarquerait ses actions, toute préoccupée qu'elle était. Yang savait maintenant que ç'a avait été la sous-estimer.  
La Faunus raffermit sa pression sur ses poignets, qu'elle tenait en l'air contre le mur, ce chaque côté de la tête de la blonde, histoire d'avoir son regard planté dans le sien. Elle voulait une réponse, et le détournement de regard de sa « proie » ne jouait pas en sa faveur.  
Yang se reprit, pensant à sa sœur qui réussissait à être enthousiaste quoiqu'il arrive. Elle lâcha, sur un ton sarcastique :

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était devenu important pour toi, mais apparemment je me trompais.

Après tout, trouver un cavalier, était synonyme d'être obligée d'aller à ce « stupide bal ». Blake l'avait compris, et son air furieux ne fit que se renforcer.

\- Quand tu auras décidé d'être honnête avec moi et de ne plus être évasive, reviens vers moi. En attendant, ne me parle plus, riposta furieusement la noire avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide.

Yang ne comprit pas sa réaction. Si elle savait, pourquoi… Attends, attends, elle savait ? Mais comment ? Elle-même niait et refoulait ses propres sentiments, alors comment pouvait-elle avoir deviné ? Décidément, elle était tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un de très intelligent, fort, et… La liste n'en finissait plus de défiler et elle dût s'interrompre. Elle regrettait cet échange et regrettait sa fin. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être honnête. Mentir ne servait à rien et blessait les gens.  
Elle n'avait même plus faim. Son ventre gargouilla cependant, la forçant à admettre que, oui, elle avait faim. Son moral était tout de même au plus bas lorsqu'elle se rendit au réfectoire d'un pas lent, en se massant les poignets. Elle aperçut Weiss en grande conversation avec Neptune, et, plus loin, Blake rigolant avec Mercure, le jeune homme qui avait défié Pyrrha.  
Pour le coup, l'objectif de fraternité avec les élèves d'Haven donné par les professeurs était atteint.


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut-salut ! Alors, comme je me suis absentée un certain temps et vous ai fait patienter, je vais me faire pardonner en postant le chapitre 6 dans quelques heures - le temps que je le finisse - vu que celui-ci est relativement court. En attendant, voici le cinquième qui *flap flap* oooh, qui vole bien au-dessus de l'anime, puisque je n'ai toujours pas vu la suite. J'adorerais recevoir plus de reviews, parce que ça fait super plaisir, mais ne vous y forcez pas si vous n'avez pas envie ! De toute façon qu'est-ce que vient faire mon avis ici... Bref, trêve de bavardages, bonne lecture._

**Disclaimer : **Rooster Teeth détient tout, excepté ma personne.

_Chap 5  
_  
_– POV Ruby_

Elle avait passé tout le reste de la journée avec Pyrrha, pour planifier leur journée. Elles avaient parlé à Sun qui leur avait confié que, en effet, Jaune s'était déclaré intéressé par Pyrrha – la faisant rougir comme une pivoine sur le moment – et lui avait demandé des conseils sur comment la conquérir. Ruby avait levé un sourcil, se demandant quel genre de conseils avait bien pu pousser Jaune à ignorer la guerrière pour se focaliser sur Weiss. Elle n'insista pas et se contenta de lui demander sa coopération pour tendre un piège à Jaune, qui persistait à éviter la jeune rousse.  
C'était comme ça que Jaune s'était retrouvé à terre – Sun l'avait fait sursauter en poussant un cri de guerre en sautant de l'arbre où il était perché et sous lequel Jaune passait – encerclé par Ruby, Pyrrha et Sun qui était encore hilares.  
Il s'était assis en tailleur et regardait par-terre, gêné. Ruby fit un geste significatif vers Pyrrha qui s'agenouilla vers le blond et attendit qu'il la regarde. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Pyrrha prit la parole :

\- Jaune, j'aimerais te demander d'être mon cavalier pour le bal de demain, si tu n'es pas pris.

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent, et il fut pendant un moment incapable de parler. Pyrrha avait rougi, comme à son habitude, et tentait de ne pas s'enfuir – Ruby lui avait confirmé qu'en effet, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  
Le blond maladroit finit par répondre avec un sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- OUI ! Je veux dire, je veux bien aller avec toi, j'adorerais ça, enfin…

La rousse ne le laissa pas terminer et lui sauta dessus pour enlacer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.  
Ruby et Sun surent que c'était le moment de partir. Mission accomplie.  
Ils en parlèrent fièrement tout le long du chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au réfectoire. Ils s'assirent aux côtés de Yang qui avait l'air déprimé. Ruby, inquiète, s'empressa de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.  
Quand celle-ci releva des yeux emplis de compassion vers elle, la rouge sut qu'elle aussi allait avoir des problèmes. Et d'un coup elle comprit, en voyant passer Blake et Mercure bras dessus bras dessous en grande conversation. Sun avait l'air plus qu'abattu, mais pas autant que Yang. Ils échangèrent un regard malheureux. Puis ce fut au tour de Ruby de se sentir déchirée en voyant Weiss en grande conversation avec Neptune, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle reporta son regard dans celui de Yang qui confirma gravement, ayant déduit depuis longtemps la certaine affection que portait sa sœur envers Weiss.  
Sun inspira profondément et se décida à parler, sur un ton abattu, ayant abandonné son sourire chaleureux et contagieux, essayant tout de même d'ajouter une note d'humour optimiste peu convaincante dans son discours :

\- Alors, vu qu'ils sont tous pris, on peut y aller ensemble tous les trois, et on resplendira tellement dans nos magnifiques costumes qu'ils nous supplieront de leur pardonner et de danser avec eux !

Ruby et Yang sourirent tristement, mais approuvèrent. Ruby savait qu'elle ne pouvait en vouloir autant à Weiss que les deux autres à Blake, puisqu'elle n'avait rien demandé à Weiss, rien dit, et ne lui avait pas parlé depuis une éternité. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'éloignait assurément d'elle, elle ne pouvait se sentir que malheureuse. Après tout, elle l'aimait.

\- Allons chercher nos costumes, alors, ça nous occupera, s'exclama-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je sais où aller, ajouta Yang, en posant une main aimable sur l'épaule du jeune Faunus blond, dont la queue était basse depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le réfectoire.

Le bout de celle-ci remua légèrement à l'idée de répliquer à la double trahison qu'ils avaient subie. Ils se levèrent et s'en furent, tentant tant bien que mal de rester impassibles, droits et fiers. Sans y parvenir de manière convaincante.

_– POV Weiss_

Finalement, Neptune n'était pas si ennuyeux que ça. Enfin pas trop. Du moins, pour un ami, il devait être intéressant. Le seul souci était qu'elle ne l'avait pas invité pour qu'il soit son ami. Elle se voilait juste la face pour rester sereine. Elle vit le regard attristé de Ruby lorsqu'il se posa sur elle et quelque chose se brisa en elle. Encore que « attristé » était trop faible pour décrire l'intensité de la déception qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, maintenant. Elle avait agi sur un coup de tête – ce genre de choses qui ne lui était pas du tout familier – et avait décidé de suivre les préceptes de son père.  
Mais en faisant ça, elle avait blessé à la fois son cœur et avait probablement brisé celui de l'être qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait attendu pendant longtemps. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que Ruby n'était pas du genre à s'abîmer dans un tel chagrin en public pour une simple amitié. Et c'est à cause de cette déduction que Weiss ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en retenant un sanglot.  
La mademoiselle Schnee en elle la réprimanda, lui ordonna de reprendre contenance, la convainquit qu'elle laissait une mauvaise impression d'elle à son cavalier et gagna la bataille contre le cœur de Weiss. La pression paternelle qu'elle subissait permettait toujours à ce côté de sa personnalité de gagner. Même si, pour une fois, la bataille fut rude.

_– POV Blake_

Mercure était un type assez sympa. Froid d'apparence, avec ses yeux métalliques et ses vêtements gris, mais assez sympa. Pour Blake, du moins. Il pratiquait beaucoup l'ironie, les sarcasmes et l'humour noir, mais seulement aux bons moments. Quand il se moqua de Ruby, Yang et Sun, la Faunus joignit son rire au sien. Elle sentit une légère pointe de culpabilité, mais son énervement des dernières semaines, son inquiétude constante pour ce que tramait Torchwick, son agacement envers les tentatives des filles de son équipe de la faire rentrer dans le rang et enfin son dégoût envers le comportement de Yang lui permirent de passer outre. Elle se fit cynique pendant tout le reste de la soirée qu'elle passa avec Mercure qui rit beaucoup en retour.

_– POV Pyrrha_

Elle se promenait main dans la main avec Jaune, ignorant les moqueries des autres garçons. Il était doux et galant et lui avait avoué qu'il en était arrivé à penser que jamais elle ne s'intéresserait à lui et que rester proche d'elle en croyant que leur relation était vouée à l'échec le faisait souffrir. Elle l'avait réconforté et depuis il souriait, bienheureux.  
Elle avait cependant repensé à Ruby, sans qui tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Et s'était mordu les lèvres en songeant qu'elle, en revanche, devait être plus qu'abattue. Elle avait en effet appris que depuis qu'ils avaient vu Weiss et Neptune, et Blake et Mercure ensemble, personne n'avait revu le trio Ruby-Sun-Yang. Selon Weiss, les filles ne seraient pas rentrées au dortoir et Neptune affirmait qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sun depuis la veille.  
Mais Pyrrha n'avait pas été étonnée. Elle avait plutôt été choquée de voir l'impassibilité avec laquelle Neptune et Weiss parlaient de ça et le dédain que Blake avait pour cette histoire. Ils pouvaient être en danger qu'on aurait dit que ça ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid.  
Elle avait eu de la peine pour les trois comparses, qui, eux, avaient toujours été là pour remonter le moral des autres. Elle arrêta Jaune d'une main à plat sur son torse – elle rougissait toujours de ce geste – et l'emmena vers le tronc d'arbre qui était à leur gauche. Ils s'assirent, et sous le regard interrogatif de son nouveau petit ami, Pyrrha se mit à lui parler de ce qui la tracassait. Et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester neutres dans cette affaire.

_– POV Barman des quartiers pourris_

\- C'est la dernière fois que je te rends service, Xiao Long, avait fait le barman qui les avait gentiment hébergés durant la nuit en voyant l'état d'abattement dans lequel ils étaient.

Il n'avait pas posé de question, parce qu'il savait que ces jeunes futurs héros subissaient beaucoup de pression et qu'à cet âge, il n'y avait pas que ça. Ils avaient beau faire partie du camp adverse – étant donné qu'il fournissait des hommes à leur ennemi – il n'aurait pas pu leur refuser ce qu'ils avaient demandé.  
Il leur avait non seulement permis de manger et de dormir sur place, mais il leur avait aussi fourni des vêtements de luxe pour leur bal. Ils avaient dit vouloir être sensationnels. Le barman avait directement pensé à ces vêtements et les leur avait fourrés dans les bras le matin suivant leur arrivée. Ils l'avaient remercié aussi chaleureusement qu'il le leur avait permis – c'est-à-dire à peine trois « merci » – et s'en étaient allés.  
Ils étaient probablement rentrés à Beacon, pour ce qu'il en savait. Il souriait d'un air satisfait. Ces gamins allaient être les plus beaux à ce bal.


	6. Chapter 6

_Le voilà, enfin ! Il est 5h39 du matin et je viens de le finir après moultes recherches sur les robes (pas trop mon truc) et autres. Je vais vous donner quelques explications, le poster et me coucher. Donc, pour les costumes, après avoir regardé des images du bal de rwby (j'ai toujours pas vu la suite), je crois qu'ils avaient une obligation de costume ou quelque chose comme ça, mais j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, et soit j'ai inventé, soit j'ai ajouté des détails. Pour ce qui est du déroulé de la soirée, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment ça se passe, donc tout est inventé. Enfin je pense, à moins que ma légendaire imagination ait touchée du doigt celle du réalisateur et que par une magnifique coïncidence... Non ? Bon. Vous êtes prévenus. _

_J'aimerais aussi ajouter deux choix de musiques à écouter pendant votre lecture (je n'ai pas mesuré si une seule suffisait pour le tout, donc vous pourrez peut-être écouter les deux) de deux genres différents (genres, langue, thèmes, etc...) selon mes envies. Je ferai sûrement ça de temps en temps, pas tout le temps, mais ça risque d'arriver, étant donné que j'écoute énormément de musique (ma drogue à moi, si vous me suivez). _

_Musique calme : No Limits - Another World (attention au "s", sinon vous tomberez sur un groupe des 80's, et c'est pas vraiment le même genre)_  
_Musique énergique : Green Day - East Jesus Nowhere_

_D'ailleurs, j'hésite à changer le Rating, donc n'hésitez pas à m'en dire des nouvelles..._

_Enfin, bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Rooster Teeth.

_Chap 6_

_– POV Jaune_

Jaune avait décidé de son propre gré d'aider Pyrrha dans son plan machiavélique pour amener Blake et Weiss à la raison. Non, pas parce qu'il devait une fière chandelle à Ruby et Sun. Enfin pas uniquement. Il le faisait parce qu'ils étaient amis et que de voir – ou plutôt de ne pas les voir, vu leur absence indéterminée depuis la veille – Ruby, Sun et Yang aussi abattus n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait supporter. Sa géniale nouvelle petite amie avait donc eu une idée de génie, et cela nécessitait qu'ils aillent demander l'aide de Ren et Nora. Ren était un garçon intelligent qui leur serait aussi utile que Nora et sa folie renversante. Et ils étaient une équipe.  
Jaune se demandait avec qui Ren irait au bal, puisqu'il ne pouvait apparemment pas supporter son amie d'enfance. Mais lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, à la bibliothèque – alors que tout le monde était en train de se préparer pour le bal ou cherchait des partenaires de dernière minute –, il ne lui posa pas la question. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, et il avait une mission. Pyrrha s'occupait de Nora, avec sa patience légendaire, cela ne devrait pas poser de souci.  
Le blond à l'air sérieux surprit Ren quand il lui demanda à voix basse de venir avec lui pour une « affaire urgente ». Le jeune aux yeux mauves ferma immédiatement les trois livres qui se trouvaient ouverts devant lui, alla les ranger et, dans sa droiture habituelle, suivit son ami.  
Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, dans un couloir sombre de l'Académie, Jaune se pencha vers son ami pour lui chuchoter le contexte et le plan. Ren accepta immédiatement, tout en modifiant légèrement ce qu'il jugeait défaillant. Simple, mais efficace.  
Lorsque Jaune finit par retrouver Pyrrha, il lui confirma que tout était en place. Elle l'entraîna donc dans son sillage pour l'emmener l'aider à choisir une robe.

_– POV Ruby_

Après avoir fait quelques emplettes en ville et être passés entre autres par un coiffeur, ils avaient réussi à entrer en douce à Beacon et se réfugier au dernier étage dans ce qu'il semblait être un grenier abandonné. Toiles d'araignées et poussière au rendez-vous, mais peu leur importait. Sun éternua une bonne dizaine de fois avant que Ruby ne réussisse à débloquer la minuscule fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la cour. Il avait sorti la tête, inspirant les yeux fermés l'air pur du dehors pendant que les filles se changeaient derrière un paravent mité. Heureusement pour elles, Sun n'était pas d'humeur à leur faire une blague et se contentait d'écouter vaguement les froissements des vêtements.  
Ruby fut impressionnée quand elle ouvrit la housse qui contenait sa propre robe. Quand elle l'enfila – non sans peine – elle regretta de ne pas avoir de miroir sous la main. Mais à en juger l'apparence de Yang, elle se dit qu'elle aurait bavé sur le tissu et que cela l'aurait gâché. Elle en était presque consolée. Presque. Mais après tout, ils avaient décidé d'être les plus beaux et ça, c'était un objectif qu'ils étaient sûrs d'atteindre avec ces robes, surtout si Sun avait un costard avec la même prestance.  
La robe de Ruby était flamboyante, d'un rouge vacillant entre le bordeaux et le vermeille, elle couvrait son corps sans trop le mouler et la faisait se sentir à l'aise. Des lacets noirs décoraient l'avant au niveau du ventre, tandis qu'à l'arrière une simple tirette permettait de l'ouvrir ou la fermer. C'est Yang qui s'occupa de la fermer jusqu'au niveau de sa nuque, soulevant ses cheveux noirs fraîchement coiffés et méchés de rouge par endroits. La robe s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux en cloche et des collants noirs couvraient les jambes fines de la jeune fille.  
Yang, pour sa part, portait une robe fourreau blanche qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, mais qui se fendait mi-cuisse, et elle avait troqué ses habituelles bottes brunes à lacets contre des bottines blanches montant jusqu'aux genoux. Au niveau des épaules se trouvaient de légers motifs cousus violets formant des courbes vagues sans vraiment de forme précise, qui s'accordaient à la couleur de ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été domptés et lissés et une pince du même violet-mauve que les motifs de sa robe ornait le côté droit de sa tête.  
Quand Sun se retourna, il fut bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il parvint à fermer la bouche, ce fut pour la rouvrir et dire :

\- Eh bien, si mon costume est aussi classe que les vôtres, on est assurés d'attirer l'attention. Vous êtes sublimes, mesdemoiselles.

En concluant, il s'inclina avec un air espiègle sur le visage.  
Les filles le laissèrent se changer à son tour et lorsqu'il eut fini, la première chose que Ruby remarqua c'est qu'un emplacement avait été prévu pour un Faunus à l'arrière de son pantalon. Décidément, ils n'avaient pas été arnaqués sur la marchandise, et le barman ne s'était pas trompé.  
Il était étrange de ne pas le voir torse nu, comme à l'habitude, mais avec une chemise violette fermée par une cravate blanche élégante. Son pantalon était un simple jeans noir taille moyenne qui était décoré d'une ceinture assortie à la cravate. Il avait gardé le col de la chemise monté d'un côté, pour garder son air débraillé, mais cela ne changeait rien à la classe qu'il dégageait ainsi vêtu.  
Il se tourna vers la porte et tendit un coude à chacune des jeunes filles derrière lui.

\- Si mesdemoiselles veulent bien m'accompagner ?, demanda-t-il avec un large sourire charmeur, apparemment satisfait de sa tenue.

Après tout, le soir était déjà là, la soirée venait de commencer et lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la salle de bal – après que Sun ait cueilli une rose à un buisson en évitant habilement les épines et l'ait mise au niveau de sa poche pectorale – ils prirent un instant pour contempler la décoration. Des ballons étaient réunis en bouquet par endroits tandis qu'au centre se trouvait une large piste de danse sur laquelle des couples tournaient déjà au rythme de la musique jouée par l'orchestre qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche de la salle. Sur la droite se tenaient de larges tables remplies de victuailles et de boissons. D'ailleurs, tout contre le mur de l'entrée, à côté des tables, se trouvait un bar où étaient accoudés les plus vieux d'entre eux ou tout simplement ceux n'ayant pas de cavalier ou cavalière.  
De manière générale, une grande majorité des élèves masculins avaient opté pour des costards-cravate noir aux cravates et bordures de col orange ou rouges selon l'école d'où ils venaient. Ruby aperçut d'ailleurs Ren qui avait un de ces costumes et dansait contre… Nora, qui, elle, portait une robe au bustier en tulle blanc plutôt courte, dont les côtés s'ornaient de dentelles orange pâle. En portant son regard plus loin, elle remarqua que peu à peu les regards se tournaient vers eux, Yang et elle toujours accrochées aux bras de Sun, et que des chuchotements les accompagnaient alors qu'ils avançaient vers les banquettes aux canapés confortables qui se trouvaient à leur gauche et où ils avaient aperçu Jaune et Pyrrha leur faire de grands signes enthousiastes.  
Jaune, sûrement pour charmer Pyrrha, avait opté pour costard blanc et une chemise noire sans cravate qui contrastait complètement avec la robe orange et rouge feu de sa compagne. Elle portait aussi de longs gants fins montant jusqu'aux coudes, assortis aux pinces rouges qui retenaient ses cheveux dans un chignon compliqué d'où quelques mèches bouclées pendaient volontairement.

\- Wow vous êtes sublimes, tous les trois, fit Jaune dans un grand sourire. C'est à ne plus t'en reconnaître, Sun Wukong !

Il n'avait pas tort, Ruby devait le reconnaître. Le Faunus se tenait droit, et fier avec un sourire léger sur le visage. Et il était très calme. Mais Ruby savait qu'ils étaient tous les trois calmes. Voire même silencieux. D'ailleurs, ce ne fut pas elle mais Yang qui rompit le silence.

\- Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal du tout, vous non plus.

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez passés ? Interrogea Pyrrha, d'un ton inquiet. Nous étions inquiets, Jaune et moi.

Ruby ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui avaient exprimé cette inquiétude et ce fut elle qui répondit d'une voix vague.

\- Oh, un simple besoin d'air, et des emplettes à faire. Et vous avez le résultat devant vous ! Conclut-elle avec une tentative de clin d'œil enjoué.

Elle ne dût pas être assez convaincante à en juger le regard compatissant de Pyrrha. Elle changea donc de sujet.

\- Vous avez vu ? Nora et Ren ensemble sans que l'un pique une crise à cause de l'autre ! C'est fou, non ?

\- Oui, on était étonnés, nous aussi, répondit la rousse, comprenant le désir de changer de sujet de Ruby.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant quelques minutes des couples qui les entouraient jusqu'à ce que six personnes fassent leur entrée. Trois couples, en fait.  
Le premier se trouvait être Weiss glissée dans une simple robe à bretelles blanche qui s'arrêtait un peu plus bas que les genoux, chaussée dans de petits escarpins assortis, au bras de Neptune qui portait le costard noir de son école, aux bordures et cravate orange, ayant conservé ses lunettes sur son front, retenant ses cheveux bleus ébouriffés.  
Derrière eux se trouvaient Blake dans une robe simple violette descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, avec pour rappel de son cavalier, une épingle grise accrochée un peu en-dessous de son épaule gauche. Mercure, lui, avait aussi opté pour le costard de Haven à la différence qu'il avait choisi un nœud papillon et non une cravate.  
Enfin, le dernier couple se trouvait être les deux jeunes femmes que Ruby avait croisé le soir de leur partie des Royaumes en Guerre et qui étaient, ce jour-là, accompagnées de Mercure. Entre-temps, elles leur avaient été présentées, et la fille aux cheveux verts, Emeraude Sustrai portait une robe fourreau vert émeraude avec de légères coutures rouges sur les bords, rappelant la couleur de ses yeux. À son bras se trouvait Cinder Fall dans une robe grecque de perlés noirs moulante et avec une traîne en tulle assortie accrochée à la hanche. Ses longs doigts fins étaient glissés dans des gants noirs, qui, comme ceux de Pyrrha, montaient jusqu'aux coudes. Sa crinière noire était admirablement bien coiffés et masquaient un de ses yeux orange. Ruby ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était parfaitement mise en valeur. Et elle fut étonnée que Weiss n'ait pas fait quelque chose de spectaculaire et d'assez similaire.  
Elle arrêta presque de respirer quand ils passèrent près d'eux, espérant que le regard de la blanche se pose sur elle. Il n'en fut rien, mais elle entendit une bribe de ce que disait Weiss :

\- Si j'attrapais celui qui a vidé ma garde-robe en mon absence…

Les interrogations de Ruby avait donc leur réponse : Weiss n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de venir dans son habit le plus simple. Elle pensait toujours cependant à elle comme étant la plus belle, et elle se sentit ridicule de penser ça alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance avec elle. Elle se demandait comment serait leur travail d'équipe lors des combats et songeait à demander un changement d'équipe lorsque Pyrrha posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Tu t'assombris, Ruby. Qu'importe à quoi tu penses, arrête de suite.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête mais se renfrogna. Sun se leva donc d'un coup, comme piqué par un hérisson sur le derrière et tendit sa main vers elle.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

La rouge hésita un instant avant de saisir la main tendue. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble sur la piste, s'attirant encore une nuée de regards, et Ruby prit la pose, presque mal à l'aise, une main sur l'épaule musculeuse de Sun et l'autre dans sa main tendue. Ils commencèrent ainsi à danser.  
Pyrrha et Jaune ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, se laissant aller à des baisers par moments. Yang avait disparu de la banquette où ils étaient.

_– POV Weiss_

Weiss faisait preuve d'un sang-froid hors du commun. Elle contenait ses sentiments si forts qu'elle pensait que son cœur ne tarderait pas à lâcher. Elle ignorait du quel allait en décider en premier : la colère envers les farceurs qui n'avaient laissé que cette robe dans sa garde-robe, la culpabilité d'à la fois tromper Neptune sur ses sentiments et d'avoir trahi Ruby ou bien la jalousie qui l'étreignait quand elle voyait l'objet de ses pensées les plus folles entre les mains de ce Faunus – il fallait le dire – fort élégant.  
Elle ne savait comment agir, désormais. Finie, l'assurance du nom. Elle n'en voulait plus. Avoir reçu un message vidéo de son père la félicitant pour son choix de cavalier ne l'avait pas consolé, non. Ca l'avait même refroidie. Elle avait regretté son choix tellement de fois qu'elle se demandait comment Neptune avait pu ne rien voir.  
Mais maintenant, même si elle voulait de tout son être tout envoyer balader – y compris son fichu statut – pour retrouver sa belle, elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'elle pourrait aussi blesser le jeune homme qu'elle avait embarqué en toute connaissance de cause dans cette situation.  
Ah, dilemme. Blesser l'un ou meurtrir l'autre, que faire ?

_– POV Yang_

Blake lui avait fait un signe. Elle en était sûre et certaine. Non, ce n'était pas le verre qu'elle venait de vider d'une traite – elle tenait quand même bien plus l'alcool –, elle était absolument certaine d'avoir vu Blake lui faire signe de l'approcher alors que son cavalier se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle en train de discuter allègrement avec Emeraude et sa compagne.  
N'ayant, après tout, plus rien à perdre, et n'ayant rien à faire d'autre que se noyer dans le chagrin alcoolisé, Yang s'était dirigée vers la sortie et avait attendu dans l'air frais de la nuit ce qui n'allait probablement pas venir.  
Et pourtant ! Ce fut cet instant que choisit Blake pour la saisir par le bras et la tirer dans un coin du bâtiment, hors de vue et loin de l'entrée. Là, Yang se perdit dans sa contemplation de l'être qu'elle aimait. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte, en faisant ça, qu'elle ouvrait la bouche en disant :

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer, toi…

Blake, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, rougit malgré elle mais eut l'air satisfaite. Elle posa son front sur celui de Yang qui, après avoir constaté sa boulette, se tenait la bouche d'une main et regardait le sol, rouge comme une pivoine. Quand elle sentit leurs deux visages se toucher, elle releva les yeux, qui se retrouvèrent noyés dans ceux, ambre, de la noire. Lorsque cette dernière ouvrit la bouche, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner alors qu'elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau.

\- Tu vois que ce n'était pas si compliqué, finalement, ronronna Blake d'un ton à la fois impatient, aguicheur et moqueur.

Sans plus hésiter, elle joignit ses lèvres à la jaune et elles entamèrent un ballet étourdissant mêlant salive et souffles chauds. C'était violent, impatient, comme si chacune d'elle n'avait attendu que ça pendant longtemps. Mais c'était aussi très agréable, et Yang rompit à regret le contact. Elle se sentait le devoir de s'excuser.

\- Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir eu le cran de te dire ce que je pensais, au lieu de jouer avec tes sentiments. J'avais peur.

\- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que j'ai réagi exagérément. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris, je crois tout simplement que j'en avais trop sur le cœur.

Yang, n'étant tout simplement pas romantique, et ne préférant pas s'appesantir là-dessus, entoura le cou de Blake de ses bras et elles reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, Yang sentant le sourire de Blake sur ses lèvres.

_– POV Blake_

Blake était au summum de la joie. Et pourtant, elle ne le serait pas si Pyrrha, Ren et Nora ne lui avaient pas tenu tête pendant trois heures pour lui faire comprendre que de laisser Yang dans le pétrin n'était pas la solution et qu'elle devait arranger la chose. Au final, elle n'avait pas eu à faire grand-chose, mais rien que de l'approcher aurait été impossible pour elle sans leur intervention. Elle irait les remercier plus tard, là elle devait surtout se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à la proximité de la jaune.

_– POV Weiss_

La blanche avait pris sa décision, elle ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser faire par son père ou sa culpabilité. Dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé Neptune, elle lui dirait tout et s'en irait retrouver Ruby. Elle sortit et tomba sur Blake et Yang dans une étreinte plutôt… chaleureuse. Elle fit demi-tour discrètement et se dit à plus forte raison que si elles s'étaient retrouvées, il n'y avait aucune raison que ça ne fonctionne pas pour elle-même et Ruby, si ?  
Elle retourna à l'intérieur, n'ayant vu nulle part Neptune à l'extérieur. Elle marcha d'un pas lent, d'un coup saisie par la peur. Et si Ruby refusait de lui reparler ? Et si... ?  
En essayant d'échapper à ses doutes, elle entendit une conversation des plus louches.

\- Tout est en place, ton très cher Wiwick peut venir déballer son matos, plus personne n'est assez sobre pour tenir une arme.

La voix masculine était teintée de moqueries. C'était Mercure, elle en était certaine. Elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de continuer à marcher. Quand elle arriva au niveau des banquettes, elle s'assit à côté de quelqu'un sans voir qui c'était et se pencha discrètement pour tenter de voir à qui Mercure parlait. Impossible de voir sans se faire voir. Elle se redressa à regret, ayant tout juste le temps d'apercevoir son suspect venir vers elle. Elle paniqua légèrement, se tourna vers son voisin… Ou plutôt sa voisine en l'occurrence, et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de poser sa main sur la bouche de Ruby qui s'ouvrait pour parler et de lui faire signe de se taire alors que les pas de Mercure s'éloignaient. Très romantique.


End file.
